Fifth's Experiment
by owaranai.natsu
Summary: An unknown pathogen is sent through the gate, people start acting strange, yet Sam is unaffected by it. She must find out what is wrong with her team mates before it is too late. Including an interesting plot twist with JS. mostly season 8 spoilers.
1. Suspicious Behavior

A/n: hi, this is my first fanfic. This story has been posted before, but I made some drastic chapter rearrangements, plus grammar check…I hope you guys enjoy this! Season 8 spoilers. Please read and review, thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own stargate or anything related.

* * *

"UNAUTHORIZED OFF WORLD ACTIVATION!" The alarm sounded and people ran from every room to assist in protecting the base. Jack O' Neil was currently eating vanilla cake when he heard the alarm, but was in no hurry to get up. General Hammond walked by the cafeteria in a rush and spotted Jack sitting there.

"Colonel! What the hell are you doing just sitting there!"

"With all due respect, general, a man cannot be interrupted while eating such yummy foods such as vanilla cake." He licks his fingers and stands up. "Now, general, how can I help you?"

"Jack, I don't have time for this. Get to the command room or I will take away your fishing days."

"Yes sir." Jack mock saluted the general and walked off in the opposite direction.

"Colonel!"

"Sorry, sir, just going to wash my hands, but I guess that can wait. But if killer ants from another world come through the gate, you will be sorry that my hands still have sweet sugary vanilla on it."

"Whatever, Jack, just do whatever."

"Yes sir! In that case, I'm gonna get more cake."

General Hammond walked off sorry he even asked Jack to do anything. The only good thing about Jack was his experience, loyalty, and stubbornness. Well, those could be bad too.

Ten minutes later, Jack arrived in the command room, hands washed and all.

"Sir, where have you been?" Samantha Carter said with concern to Jack.

"Major, please report."

"Um, right. So the gate was activated, but nothing came through and now it won't shut down. We have concerns that some goauld's newer technology has been tested on this facility. Our chemical analysts are collecting the air samples now; I'm gonna get down there, sir." With that, Sam left the room with a smile, to get her HAZMAT suit on.

"Ok, I understand what's going on, but why did you need me here in the first place?"

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to check this place out," Daniel Jackson said enthusiastically.

"I had a feeling you'd say that, but no, not until Carter figures out what's going on and if we'd blow up or whatever she said."

"Sam said we're analyzing air samples, and it has nothing to do with us blowing up. We have reason to believe the Goa'uld sent an emission of radioactive material experimenting if the gate would be compromised. As you can see, it worked. The M.A.L.P is also doing scans on the other side."

Ok, so we'll wait. Fine with me; I'm gonna get more cake."

2 HOURS LATER…

"Colonel O'Neill."

"Major Carter?"

"Uh, the air samples have been analyzed and the stargate is clear; we can go through anytime you'd like to sir."

"Alright Colonel, debriefing in ten minutes."

"Ok, sir."

Sam was on her way back to her lab when she bumped into Daniel. "Hey, debriefing in ten minutes."

"K," said Daniel absentmindedly. That's strange. Normally Daniel would be over excited to explore a new planet and its potential history and culture, but now he just walked off into the elevator, muttering something to himself.

Then, Sam walked past the gym where Teal'c normally worked out during this time of day, but no one was around. Teal'c was found later in his room, seemingly kelnoreeming.

"Teal'c, I don't want to bother you, but debriefing is in ten minutes."

Teal'c didn't respond. Sam just thought he was in deep thought, but somehow, things didn't seem right; everyone was acting strange except Colonel O'Neill, who still seemed like himself since the last time she checked. Sam walked into the infirmary to find out what might possibly be going on only to find Janet sitting on one of the cots with eyes glazed over.

"Janet, are you ok?" Sam walked over and tapped the doctor on the shoulder.

"Sam?"

"Yes, what's wrong?" Sam was really concerned now. Janet seemed in distress.

"Janet! Snap out of it!" Sam yelled shaking Janet by her shoulders. Janet suddenly sat upright, her eyes slowly coming into focus. She put her hand to her eyes. "Oh, my head hurts. Sorry, I was just out of it; I don't know what came over me."

"Are you ok? I was really worried for a second, you seemed like you were in a trance."

"Yeah, I'm fine now…what do you need Sam?"

"Oh, I was just walking around and when I noticed everyone acting strange I came to you to see if you'd notice anything or maybe something did come through the wormhole that can't be detected because we've never encountered this before, but now this happens. I'm going to check on Colonel O'Neil. He wasn't showing any 'symptoms,' but I'm sure by now…" Sam walked out of the room not even finishing the sentence. She was really worried now, because if Jack 'lost it,' she would have the weight of the world on her shoulders, not that it never was, but if everyone at SGC was affected, then it might well be. She'd be one person against them. Perhaps she woke up on the wrong side of bed today, perhaps everyone did. With their luck, nobody even got to sleep on a bed, more like head plopped on piles of paper work…

Sam reached Colonel O'Neill's office, but he wasn't there. "I guess they all went to the briefing room already." Sam said to herself. When she reached the briefing room, no one was there either. General Hammond had to leave for Washington, but none of SG-1 would actually miss meetings unless something serious happened. Sam frantically searched each level yet no one was around, even 'chevron guy' was not monitoring the gate. Things were out of hand, where in the universe could they all be? Suddenly, a hand reaches out to grab her from a side door. The person's hands were over Sam's mouth, preventing her from screaming, "MMmm!"

"Shhh, it's me, Jack." He said in a whisper, but still not releasing her from his grip.

"Oh, thank God. Where is everyone, what's going on, is there something that's going on not affecting you or me?" Sam said all in one breath and now realizing that Jack had not let go of her arm in the close proximity of the isolation room; it had just gotten really warm in there. "Sam, calm down. Nothing is wrong; SGC just went on a faculty picnic for now, didn't you get the memo. I left it on your desk."

"Well, I haven't been to my desk since this morning, but why? SGC can never completely shut down for even an hour; do you know how many risks being taken right now, because no one is monitoring the gate? And if it is a faculty meeting, why aren't you there and here hiding inside an iso-room?" _And you never call me Sam… _she thought. Then, she heard a familiar zat gun charging and before she could react, blue electricity shot through her body leaving her incapacitated.

Sam woke up in her bed at the SGC. She tried to get up, but felt a presence in the room. She was half expecting it to be Jack, but then, it spoke. "Good Evening, Samantha." A man emerged from the shadows; it was Fifth.

"Oh, Fifth, um what are you doing here?" Sam asked cautiously, remembering what he did to her on the replicator's ship.

"Oh, just checking up on my little experiment." He said smirking.

"It was you; you're the one who sent through an undetectable pathogen, which I believe to have changed people. I don't understand any of it, but why not me?"

"Because, I have a special surprise reserved for you." He said leaving the room. Sam got up after him, but by the time she reached the door, he was gone. Sam's head was reeling with information, contemplations, and a headache. Zat guns were really cool, but not fun to experience first hand. She thought back and she couldn't remember Jack holding onto a zat gun, so maybe Jack was still unconscious. Sam walked down the hall to find Jack slumped over on the bed. She couldn't do anything to wake him up, but the effects would soon wear off, assuming they were shot at the same time. She checked his pulse just in case; it was still there. Just in case Fifth decided to give Jack's death as the surprise, Fifth harbored a lot of hostility ever since the whole abandoning thing. As a replicator, he still did not understand complete human compassion.

Jack mumbled something, rousing to consciousness.

"Sir, how are you. Do you know what happened?"

"No, Sam, I don't know what happened, but I think it was a zat gun."

"Well, I know who shot you." Sam paused for effect. "It was Fifth." She said giving Jack a concerned look. "He said he was testing an aerosol form of an unknown pathogen on us, like some sick experiment of his. I hope nothing serious happens to SGC; we need to get them back from the picnic and checked out. Even Janet was not feeling well." Sam got up while helping Jack to his feet. "Sir, you should stay here for a while; I'll get the rest of SGC from the picnic. Umm, where exactly would that be, sir?"

"There's no need Carter, I'm fine, I can get them myself. In the meantime, why don't you dial the previous location, P3X-561."

_Jack is acting suspiciously weird again. How did he know the planet address when the computer hadn't even generated a number for it yet?_ Sam thought.

"Ok, sir." Sam walked off, totally not going to activate the wormhole. Instead, she was heading for the infirmary to stock up on tranquilizers; she would need them if this were anything like what Fifth would plan.

Sam reached the infirmary and rummaged through a drawer to get the tranquilizers, but none were there. She was looking in the cabinets when she heard someone at the door.

"Looking for these?" And there was Jack holding a bag of tranquilizers in his hand, with an evil grin on his face. "Don't think I don't know you Major. Care to explain why you were looking for these?"

"Sir, um, I was just adding some to my vest, you know, just in case we need it in P3X-561." Sam said cautiously.

"Sorry, but that doesn't sound convincing to me." Something happens and Jack seemed to space out for a second. "Major Carter, where is everyone? What's been happening to the crew?"

"Sir, there's nothing wrong with me. What's going on; what's wrong with you?" Sam was really scared now. Jack had the tranqs in his grasp, and she had no weapon on her. Her vest was on her, but it wasn't completely armed yet. This was so unlike her not be prepared for battle; she should've known not to drop her guard; the base was under constant attack.

Jack changed expressions again. "There's absolutely nothing wrong with me, Samantha. But you look like you could use some rest." And with that he nodded to someone behind her that she didn't know was there, and was shot with a tranquilizer. She immediately fell unconscious, Daniel catching her just in time. "I'm sorry Sam, this is for your own good."


	2. Wizard of Oz

A/n: about my previous chapters, I'm sorry if anything was confusing. You'll find out why they're still major and colonel. Sorry once again for any confusion, please feel free to comment and suggest things. Enjoy!

* * *

Sam woke up in the infirmary hearing the constant beeping of her heart. She struggled to open her eyes and realized she was under restraints. Footsteps approached her cot.

"Colonel Carter, welcome back. We were worried about you for a while, especially General O'Neill." Dr. Miles paused. "Do you remember anything before you blacked out? What's the last thing you recall?"

At the mention of General O'Neill's name, Sam became completely alert and her heart rate showed it.

"Colonel, are you alright?"

"Oh, I'm fine, I just remembered some things. The gate was compromised and people started acting strange and where's Janet, why are you calling me Colonel? Jack's a general? How long was I out for?"

"Calm down, Sam. It's alright. I'm sure it was just all a dream. You were out for a week."

"I don't think it was a dream; it all seemed so real and you know I'm a light sleeper, I couldn't have dreamed this. Are the restraints really necessary?"

"Well, I can't take them off until General O'Neil assesses the situation."

"What situation?"

Dr. Miles was just about to explain when SG-1 walked in. Daniel was the first to speak up, although timidly. "Sam."

"Hey, Daniel." Sam replied weakly.

"Colonel, it's uh nice to have you back. Dr. Miles says you can't remember anything."

"Yes, sir. Well at least what I remember might well have been a false memory that Fifth implanted into my brain on his ship."

"Ah, well that's too bad." Was all Jack could say. Dr. Miles walked over to the other side of Sam's cot where all monitors were turned off one by one and put away. He then proceeded to tighten the restraints.

"Sir, what's going on?" Sam said with obvious confusion and panic in her voice.

Teal'c responded quite bluntly, "We have reason to believe that Fifth replicated you again. Your biorhythms proved that you are not the original Samantha Carter."

A FEW WEEKS AGO…

"No! Please, please stop!" the real Samantha Carter screamed and begged.

Fifth released his grip from her mind. He could tell the pain was unbearable for her, but in order to execute his plan, there must be enough memory extracted and false information implanted; this would require the rearrangement of some brain cells and neural transmitters, which is painful especially when the replicator's fingers are in there messing around. Meanwhile, the Asgard had detected the replicator ship, so Fifth had little time to move forward with his experiment. The cloned Sam would have no idea she was a human replicator; she would act just like the real one.

ONE WEEK AFTER…

Back at the SGC, Dr. Miles noticed excess amounts of nutronium in Sam's blood after post mission check up. He immediately notified General O'Neill, which then ordered Dr. Jackson to interrogate her. After hours of interrogation, there was nothing.

"We've wasted enough time trying to get information from replicator Sam, can't we just go and find Sam now?" Daniel whined obviously worried about the fate of the real Sam.

"Indeed O'Neill. We must find Samantha Carter before Fifth has another opportunity to replicate her." Teal'c said sternly.

"Hold your horses. You know of all people I care for her a lot, but as general I also need to consider the potential information that could come from these interrogations."

Daniel interjected, "This Sam obviously has no idea what happened or what she really is. She can't even remember being promoted. I mean, it must've been fresh in her mind, after all, you two were promoted the same day you unfroze. I should've known that this wasn't her; how she could come back all nonchalant about your 'awakening.'" At that, Jack raised an eyebrow, much like how Teal'c did, "Daniel, this is Carter we're talking about, she's always nonchalant."

"Yeah, well, you should've seen her before you came back; she was not hysterical, but certainly working her ass off trying to get you back. And stop getting off topic…This Sam has all this information cluttered. She knew our gate was compromised at one point or another, but that was a while back. In her 'dreams' Janet was still alive (RIP) and we were all suppose to be infected and tried to kill her. That may well have been true during certain situations, but not now. Fifth must have gotten jumbled memories when probing Sam's mind; Sam was probably smart enough to do this while going through immense pain; we need to find her."

Jack sighed, "I guess you're right. We need to find Carter. This one won't be of any use," pointing through the window at replicator Sam. "Come on people, times a wastin, get moving, debriefing in 5." He then proceeded to walk off mumbling something to himself, "Damn it, Daniel's always right."

"Jack!" Daniel screamed a few seconds later from down the hall. "What do you want me to do about Sam?"

"Tranq her and get her to the infirmary; we'll keep her restrained till we figure this out."

"K."

Meanwhile, the real Samantha Carter had woken up to the smell of bacon. She observed that the room was beautifully decorated, and very homely. There was a hint of blue and white everywhere. There was a rocking chair in the corner next to the bed. Sam walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen where Jack stood over the stove cooking breakfast. "Oh good, you're up." Jack beamed.

"Um, sir, what are you doing here?"

"Come on Sam, you haven't called me that in years. What's wrong? Something's wrong." Jack walked over and placed both hands on her waist. Taken by surprise, Sam backed away a little. Although she must admit that the sight of Jack wearing an apron was quite amusing.

"Um, well sir, I've always called you 'sir,' no matter what…. what's my favorite movie?"

"The Wizard of Oz."

"Ok, what's going on here? You know what, why bother. Fifth! Fifth! I need to speak with you!" Sam screamed knowing full well this was another one of Fifth's fabrications.

"Samantha, you are a very hard person to please. I thought since you wouldn't love me, maybe you could love Jack; I just want you to be happy, with me or without me."

"Fifth, you know I care for you as a friend, and Jack a whole hell of a lot more than I'm suppose to," Sam looked down when saying this, "but you can't keep me here. This is not how it works. If you want me to be happy, take me back to Earth."

Fifth stepped forward, put a hand on Sam's cheek and sighed. "As you wish, Samantha." And with that, he pushed her through a wormhole that appeared out of nowhere. Suddenly, the illusion disappeared from Sam's view and the familiar sensation of going through a stargate enveloped her. In a matter of seconds, she was in the SGC. "Whoa." She stumbled on reentry to stable atmosphere. The klaxons were still blaring when she stepped through the wormhole. She could see Sergeant Walter sitting at the control panels waiting for General O'Neill's order. "Carter, is that you? Wait, what's my favorite movie?"

"Wizard of Oz." Sam replied with an inward smile and sigh. She thought back on the same question she asked in the illusion. Man, he was rubbing off on her too much.

Sergeant Walter gave General a weird look at the mention of Wizard of Oz.

"What?" Jack retorted. "It's a classic." He spoke into the microphone, "Alright people, let her in. Carter, you better get checked out. We've had many bad experiences with copied yous."

"Yes, sir." Sam walked off into the infirmary, which she was grateful for. "Hello, Dr. Miles, how's it going?" She said cheerily.

"Well, now that you're back, quite relieved. Your clone was quite the troublemaker. She's in an iso-room at the moment. We though we'd get some info from her, but her memories were all cluttered."

"Ah, I'm afraid that's my fault. I didn't want her to get too far before you guys realized it wasn't me."

"You're a smart one, Colonel Carter."

"Thank you."

"Well, you're good to go. All vitals are good and definitely original."

"Excellent. Thanks Doctor."

"No problem, just doing my job." With that, Sam walked out to report to General O'Neill.

"General O'Neill?" inquired Sam while knocking on his door.

"Carter. How's it going? Did Doc clear you?"

"Yep, that's why I'm here, sir. I'd like to speak with my clone. Now, hear me out. Even though Fifth is a maniac, he's smart and stubborn enough that he wouldn't have given up on his plans so easily, whatever they were. While he was extracting information from my mind, I could read a part of his, and I think if I talked to the other Sam, Sir, we could figure something out."

"Right, but bring Daniel with you. He's good at negotiating and the 'we come in peace' stuff. Plus he's already talked to her half a dozen times."

"Well, sir maybe she can confirm my theory, which is…"

"I don't want to hear it Carter." Jack interrupted; obviously not interested in the scientific mumbo jumbo Sam was about to spew on.

"No sir, this one you have to hear. Fifth's planning on sending an unknown pathogen through the stargate from P3X-561. Sir, people changed, you changed, you tranqed me."

"Carter, like I said, take Daniel with you. Report after you're done. Dismissed."

"Thank you, sir."

"And Sam?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Be careful."

"Don't worry, sir. I'm always on guard."

Yeah, both were on guard. Neither wanted to admit their comfort of each other's presence. They've been through life and death situations hundreds of times only to build thicker walls around their hearts. The protective barrier could only be broken by each other, but it took imminent death to bring out their buried emotions. And they had a feeling this would be one of those situations.

* * *

A/n: Thanks for the reviews, and by the way, I've actually never seen all of the episodes up to season eight, so please correct me if I'm wrong; everything I write is based on a little research and my spin on things, I don't mean to infringe on any copyrighted material. Have a nice day!


	3. Assumptions

Sam and Daniel walked briskly to the room where Replicarter was repositioned for more 'interrogations' from the real Sam. Daniel would supervise, because he had dealt with this already. When they walked in, Teal'c was standing at the door with the ancient weapon that Jack designed before 'waking up.' Sam stopped before entering any further, "What is that Teal'c?"

"This is the weapon that General O'Neill created with the ancient knowledge capable of neutralizing the replicators, Samantha Carter."

"Oh, cool. Um, I'd like to take a look at that later, but there is no need to stand guard; we'll be okay."

"I'm afraid I am under the general's orders; I cannot stand down."

"Alright Teal'c, but I'm just letting you know we won't be needing it here."

"Then I will stand here in case you do."

"Thanks Teal'c."

He nodded in acknowledgement. Sam proceeded into the room where Daniel had already prepared the mike. "Daniel, we won't be needing that. I'm just asking questions to confirm or eradicate my assumptions, I'm not looking for anything to convict anyone of any wrong-doing." Sam sat down across the table from Replicarter. "How are you feeling?"

"As fine as I'll ever be after being replicated and imprisoned in a place where I know id home as much as you do."

"Sorry, believe it or not, I kinda know how you feel. Back a long time ago, we were copied into androids on P3X 989."

"I remember."

"Ok, I just wanted to establish common ground. I hope that you can help us with what Fifth is planning. Now, when he was extracting information from my mind, our thoughts mixed a little. If you confirm on some of my assumptions, SGC may be saved."

"You're right about everything you're assuming. He is going to send something through the gate, although I may have 'dreamed' what happened, I know, and I'm sorry, but you can't stop him; I won't let you."

"What?" Sam and Daniel exclaim simultaneously.

"Why are you so surprised? He may have created two identical Sams, but I store more of your emotions that you hide; it's one of my stronger human traits. Now, I won't tell anyone how you feel about certain someones on this base, but I know what Fifth is planning is for your own good."

"How can any of what he plans be good? He tried to trap me in one of his fabrications and threaten to kill my friends."

"He cares for you and now that he knows that your heart belongs some place else, he plans on making you happy, one way or another."

"Why?" Sam still couldn't understand how little pieces of metal could hold so many emotions. It's like personification to the max. But working in a field like this, anything can be expected.

"Because, he has taken your advice about compassion. Now that he understands how and what you feel, he wants to return the favor with a piece of advice. It will not be easy to take this advice, he knows, and that is why he's devising a plan that will help. I think this will do you good Samantha. Coming from someone who knows you best, you've wanted this for a long: to find a place where you can love without regulations and to escape reality. Fifth's experiment will do you good." And with that, she disintegrated into a million pieces. Nobody knew they could even do that.

Sam was the first to speak, "Whatever she meant by all that doesn't sound like I have a choice. Without her, we have no way of knowing what or when it will happen. I guess they have a self-destruct sequence. Like Cassie's bomb and the stargate, my presence may have triggered memory in Replicarter that let her realize she was a replicator and that her job was to relay information to me. Like a zatarc." Sam paused and looked at Daniel.

Meanwhile, Daniel was wondering if what Replicarter meant by 'love without regulations' was referring to Sam and Jack. "Sam, no offense, but if what she's talking about is what I'm assuming, then Fifth may be right on track."

Sam gave him an incredulous look, but Daniel interjected, "Don't give me that look. I know it's true." He smirked as Sam's face turned a slight red. "I'm glad that wasn't on tape, but that doesn't mean anything." Sam walked out of the room while Teal'c gave her a raised eyebrow. Teal'c proceeded to walk with Daniel to his lab.

"I could not help but listen, is it true what Fifth is planning is beneficial towards Colonel Carter? Do you believe so?"

"I don't know yet, but if I know Fifth, we'd better be prepared for the worse and hope for the best. Sam didn't tell me the details, but it had something to do with her and Jack."

"Are they in danger?"

"No, but coming from Replicarter, Fifth might not be such a bad replicator after all."

"What do you mean by this Daniel Jackson?"

"Well, haven't you noticed Sam and Jack always dancing around the lines of respect and love?"

"No, I have not witnessed Colonel Carter and O'Neill dancing and does not friendship require both respect and love?"

"No, Teal'c. Well, yes, but not in the sense they think of it. What I'm saying is, don't you think there's more to their relationship than friendship?"

"Indeed I have. I understand now. You are assuming that Fifth's experiment may bring them together rather than jeopardize the SGC."

"Well, hopefully it will be that simple, but replicators are so unpredictable."

"Indeed."

Sam reported to General O'Neill's office as requested after the 'inquiry.'

"So, what have you to report Carter?"

"Well, it's safe to say we can't stop Fifth from whatever he plans, and that all I've assumed is correct."

"And what have you assumed Colonel?"

"Well, he's going to send a pathogen from P3X-561, it will cause all members of SGC present to go into a trance until certain events trigger their individual jobs, kind of like a zatarc, but hopefully not as harmful to the host. He wasn't specific, but one thing's for sure, I'm immune and it's all a ploy to get you and me together, sir."

"What, that's insane. Where would he get such an idea from?" Jack said eyeing Sam who started blushing. He had always had feelings for her and now his assumptions about her reciprocating those same feelings would be confirmed.

"Well sir, I guess subconsciously…he invaded my mind…"

"It's alright Sam." He said as he reached for her hand and squeezed it for assurance. "We'll get through this together."

"I think that's Fifth's plan, sir." she chuckled a little.

"Well then, mission accomplished. Do you hear that Fifth, it's done, you can stop now. Why don't you just leave us alone, hell he knows how you feel, and you know how I feel, why is he still planning the stupid experiment? The results are in, I like Carter and Carter likes me."

Sam blushed more with her hand in his, with the thought of what he just said; confirming what she always assumed was true as well, but she still had to answer that question.

"Well sir, he knows that, and he wants us physically together, not just as team mates, campers, friends, whatever…he wants us physically acting on our feelings rather than suppressing them for those past seven years." Realizing what she just said, Sam attempted to take back her hand from Jack's, but he just held firmer. "Seven years?"

She tried not to look at him, but then he said it, "me too." They both knew it, but couldn't believe it.

Jack asked a question from his mind out loud, "Well, doesn't he know about the regulations?"

"Yeah, that's what's inspiring him. He knows an off world antigen would not be considered a court-martiable offense."

"But, didn't someone once claim that even if it was an off world incident, that there had to be underlying emotions that would cause such effects."

"Well, Fifth doesn't seem to care. He said he loved me, Jack; he's not going to stop."

After a moment of silence, Jack finally said with regret, "Even though I like the idea of the no regs relationship, I know you don't want to jeopardize our careers. I can't afford to lose SGC to a lovesick maniac, and I can't afford to lose you. Not only are you one of the most valuable assets to this program, but you're my…well, I can't say, but just know I can't lose you."

Sam had to agree with disappointment audible in her voice, "I understand completely, sir." And she did.


	4. Not Again

A/n: I hope everything is well. I am excited and honored to be added into one of the c2 communities, thanks to roseofthegate. Once again, sorry for any mistakes, and still season 8 spoilers, although not much. Beware of slight language… (Disclaimer: I don't own stargate or anything related, etc…) Thanks for reading, enjoy!

* * *

After just having revealed some intense emotions for her CO who happened to share the same feelings, Sam proceeded to walk to the infirmary where she had ordered Dr. Miles to pack all tranquilizers and place them in storage room C where no one could access it easily. She knew that was the first thing she had to do to make sure Fifth's experiment didn't run smoothly. Normally, she wouldn't have accepted defeat so quickly, but Fifth was a different matter. She knew he would do anything to get his plan executed, because she experienced first hand his determination. She was reminded of the pain he had caused her and winced at the thought of it again. Hopefully it didn't have to amount to that. Sam's mind was also racing over the incident she just had in Jack's office. She hadn't imagined both feeling so in love with each other; it was just a lot to take in. Even if they had known each other's feelings for the past six or seven years, they couldn't have predicted this boiling over at such a crucial time when replicators were multiplying on some planet, Fifth being invulnerable to the ancient weapon, and Jack just becoming general, learning how to run the base without screwing everything up. It was overwhelming for all parties, including the fact that Jack and Sam were rarely together anymore, ever since he had to stop going off world. That was probably what triggered Fifth to conduct such an experiment, perhaps to test the strength of their wits, wills, and well, love.

The infirmary was empty when Sam walked in. She started rummaging around the cabinets to make sure no tranquilizers were to be found. _Good, none there, perfect, just as planned. _She thought to herself as another thought was triggered by a sense of déjà vu. _Oh no. What if Fifth had sent the pathogen through before or during my transport home through the wormhole? Damn, why didn't I think of this before? I hope my gut is wrong this. _

Right when she thought that, a familiar sound came from behind her. She spun around to find Teal'c aiming a zat gun at her, ready to fire. Jack walks in from the other end followed by Daniel. "You know you're very predictable, but that's what I love about you." He said with a smirk. Meanwhile, Daniel was preparing a syringe. Sam didn't have her vest with her and was completely unarmed. "Look, can't we do this the civil way? I'll walk with you to wherever and talk it out." Sam was almost pleading.

"No can do Carter. We know you too well; you wouldn't give up without a fight. I have backup. I may be affected by some pathogen, but I'm still me. I'm still general and commander of this base. Everything I do is still Jack O'Neil, just a little less uptight; I'm free to express myself and it would be wise for you to give in."

"Hey, I would if I could, but Fifth made me immune, remember? I don't understand why this is happening at all. We can never get a break." Sam retorted. _Yeah, why did Fifth keep me immune? It would be so much easier just to get me sick too, and then I wouldn't have to be the bad guy and kick my friend's miktas. Jeez! But at the moment, Teal'c is still holding the zat gun and Daniel's probably preparing a cocktail to knock me out so…. _"Please, guys, if I go peaceable…" Sam pleaded advancing towards Daniel.

Suddenly, she grabbed Daniel, twisted the syringe out of his hand, twisted him around, and pushed him in front of her as a shield. Teal'c was surprisingly slow with his reflexes and couldn't shoot now that Daniel was the target. This was probably due to Teal'c's tretonin; like a symbiote, it lessened the effects of the pathogen. Somewhere inside, Teal'c knew that he didn't need to shoot anyone. And Jack didn't interfere probably because he thought it amusing that once again Carter fought against all odds, against the SGC personnel. He chuckled at the thought; she could probably do it, but not today, not on his watch. "Sam, sweetheart, let Danny boy go." He gave her a stern look. "Don't make me hurt you."

"My Jack would never do such a thing."

"This is for your own safety and mental well-being. Release him or I will take action."

"I will shoot both of you if necessary." Teal'c added firmly.

Sam was backed up against the closed door of the infirmary; she thought she was fine with Daniel shielding her even if Teal'c did shoot; she'd have a chance to release him and run for it. Jack knew this and gave Daniel a signal. With that, Daniel drew another syringe from his pocket and jabbed it into Sam's arm. The effects were immediate as Sam fell to the floor. Daniel and Teal'c took this as a cue to leave the room while Jack and Sam talked.

Jack went over to hold her and smooth away the hair from her face. The tranquilizer only had a minimum dosage to relax muscles and calm her, so she was still slightly conscious. They both looked into each other's eyes and smile.

"I wanted this to happen, you know. I was only putting up a fight as a façade, although I wasn't quite sure if the pathogen left you as you. I'm glad you're still you, cause that's the only part I love." After a moment she spoke again. "I guess I should thank Fifth for what he's done. Do you know when the pathogen's effects wear off?"

"Don't thank him just yet; it's not over."

"But isn't this enough? Any further, we'd be court marshaled no matter what. I can't let it go any further." She strained to get up.

"After all these years, you would leave it at that? I understand you just got over Pete, but for cryin out loud, this is a chance to be together without regulations, just you and me. No one's gonna know; no one's gonna remember except us." Jack pleaded.

"Jack, I know we've done worse when we were Jonah and Thera and countless times off world, but we're still in the military, and nothing's going to change the regulations wherever we are. Believe it or not, I think going further would affect our work relationship; the regs are there for a reason." Sam said sadly knowing that if it weren't for those damn regulations, she would gladly run into his arms and go off to who knows where.

"Then I'm sorry Sam, but I can't let this window of opportunity go. Forgive me."

Jack kissed her lips softly as he injected her with another tranquilizer. She gave a slight whimper and went limp.

"Oh Carter." Jack said lovingly, "for crying out loud, don't make it so hard on me, give in…just this once." He said to her unconscious, knocked out, precious, beautiful, peaceful body, as he tenderly picked her up and walked to the gate room.

"Dial P3X-561, my little excursion's going to take a while, so tell Daniel and Teal'c to follow up in 24 hours."

"Yes sir," Sergeant Walter said, and proceeded to engage chevrons. "Chevron Seven encoded and locked; you're good to go, General."

"Thanks. Oh, and if Hammond drops by, tell him I'm on a very important mission, one I've waited for all my life."

"Yes sir."

Meanwhile, Daniel talked while Teal'c kelnoreemed.

"Were you really going to shoot me?"

"Yes, it was an order: 'do what is necessary.'" Teal'c replied with his eyes closed, still in meditation. Even though he had no need to kelnoreem, it was still good for relaxing.

"Do you feel any different? You know, cause of the pathogen…"

"I do not feel any ailment of sorts Daniel Jackson."

"Oh, me neither."

After a long pause Daniel spoke again. "I was just thinking: what if this was all a lie? Hyperactive delusions if you will. Maybe we're not infected by anything at all; maybe because we think we are, we act more freely without judgments. Ohmigod, it's like Hamlet and Macbeth all over again…"

"I have read these plays. Because of each character's determination to fulfill their destinies and prophecies, they brought destruction on themselves. If what you speak of is true, Daniel Jackson, then we must notify O'Neil at once."

Daniel stood up in haste. "Gah, I can't believe we didn't think this thing through. Fifth is one slick bastard; he likes to play tricks on people's minds. He is more human than I thought."


	5. Revelations

Daniel and Teal'c walked briskly to the control room. Sergeant Harriman's was sitting there watching the monitors. At the sound of footsteps, he turned around. "How can I help you Dr. Jackson and Teal'c?"

"Did Jack leave yet, and with Sam?" Daniel stood there, arms wrapped around himself, a usual stance when thinking or concerned.

"Yes, why?"

"Crap!" Daniel exclaimed and then continued, "Didn't you find it strange that the general had his 21C unconscious lugged over his shoulders going off to who knows where to do who knows what?"

"Hey, if you haven't noticed, we get bombarded with gate activity that one time or another has threatened our lives, so when I'm told to do something, I do it. This was just the general, no harm done."

"Oh, there will be harm done…Oh Jack…Walter can you dial the previous address; we need to get there now."

"Well, he said you should go get him after a day, but yeah I guess I could." He started to dial the gate, "I just do as I'm told," he muttered.

"Thanks Walter, we owe you one."

"Actually…"

But before he finished his sentence, Daniel and Teal'c were already on the ramp and into the established wormhole. They had packed their vests with a lot of tranquilizers knowing they might need it to subdue Jack. Teal'c had his zat gun ready, and the ancient device in his backpack. When they stepped through, Daniel surveyed the ground and found footsteps lead into the woods. Teal'c proceeded to walk into the forest with Daniel not far behind.

Meanwhile, a few hours before, Jack had stepped through the gate and knew exactly where he had to go. He walked into the woods to a cabin where he had built especially for this occasion. He had it built even before this incident, but had a feeling he would be carrying Sam there in his arm, completely in love. One thing was certainly right, but everything else was wrong. Sam would've given in by then, but he didn't expect full barriers up instead. They had a lot of practice when it came to shielding their hearts and keeping distances; he would have to work at getting her to loosen up, and with the plans he had, he had a lifetime to do so. This was a spontaneous act, like all his previous resignations, he simply had had enough and wanted a life with the woman he loved. His heart jumped with joy at the thought. As he reached the cabin deep in the woods of P3X-561, he placed Sam gently on the ground to open the door. He then picked her up slowly due to his trick knee, and placed her on the sweet little bed he had bought in this cozy home. It reminded him of a mixture of his fishing cabin and the Nox villages. It was serene, and watching her sleep was just surreal, but calming. A rocking chair was right next to the bed, next to the window looking out into the vast trees surrounding them. By the time Sam came to consciousness, it was getting dark, and Jack was preparing dinner. There was a fireplace in the 'living room,' which was not distinguishable to the kitchen. Sam wandered into the 'living room' smelling the spaghetti that Jack was cooking. "Sir, where are we and what are you doing?"

"Carter, you don't have to call me 'sir' anymore; I resigned."

"Sir," she emphasized, "you can't do that, the SGC needs you, I need you there."

"I will be there for you, just at home, cooking and cleaning for you, and loving you for the rest of my life."

"No, Jack, there is no one to run the base that is as experienced and as loyal as you; you can't resign now. Not when we're up against Baal, and we don't know how Fifth's pathogen will affect the personnel with prolonged exposure. You're in no position to retire when people need you most. This is not what the Jack I know would do." Sam exclaimed not realizing how frustrated she was.

"Sam, I can still help from the sidelines as a civilian consultant. I thought you'd be happy for what I gave up for you. No, I'm not the old cautious Jack; I'm the new Jack, finally acting on his impulses. I'm not afraid to love you anymore, and I'm tired of waiting so long just to have you near me like this." Jack replied anxious and annoyed.

"Jack, I'm sorry, but I didn't ask you to do this for me. I would've gladly spend my life with you, but our obligation to the stargate program, to our world, to this universe, keeps me rational. The pathogen may have lowered your guard, rationality, and took away all your brain cells."

Jack chuckled at this, "I never had that many brain cells, but one thing was certain of, was that I loved you and would do anything for you."

Sam gave him another sad look, completely in despair because she had dreamed of this having this man all to herself, loving him, living with him through eternity, but her rationality overpowered her emotions. It should be love that overpowered all, but she couldn't afford to have emotions cloud her judgment. She was the first line of defense against the unknown, she couldn't back down and she couldn't become the woman who longed for Jack's protective arms, she was in the military for that reason.

"I'm sorry Jack, I know I should be thrilled you would resign just for me, but you forget that I'm all facts and statistics. You've been infected by the pathogen, while I'm not, you'll have to forgive my hesitancy." She stopped to shake her head. "This is just too much to take in all at once. Sir…Jack, I love you, just let me process what might have been a major shift in our relationship and future plans."

Jack beamed at this remark and walked over to hug her. She welcomed his warm body and her head swam with the sweet musty smell of his hair. Jack's head cradled around Sam's neck enjoying the closeness and warmth and the love they both shared for the past seven years.

Sam finally loosened her grip; it was unlike her to have given in so easily, perhaps the disorientation from the tranqs or the comforting crackling of the fireplace or just being near Jack after she'd discovered he did this all for her. Suddenly, Daniel and Teal'c knocked down the front door with weapons ready to fire.

"You know in some planets, this would be considered breaking and entering." Jack greeted them.

"General O'Neill, please step away from Colonel Carter."

"It's alright Teal'c, he's fine right where he is, besides, he resigned." Sam said.

Daniel exclaimed, "What! You can't do that; the base needs you!"

"I said the same thing Daniel," Sam sighed, "he won't listen to me. It's like he has no rationality."

"Well, he's never had much, but Sam, we actually came upon something concerning the pathogen." Sam gave him an interested look so he continued. "It's not a pathogen at all; it's our own active imaginations. Fifth never sent any contagion. He expected us to think that so that we would execute your assumptions that Jack would kidnap you and well you know the rest. Plus there'd be an excuse to act without inhibitions."

"So, it made us think we were under the influence of a disease to lower our inhibitions, clouding our judgment. It's like the dark. You see a shadow and assume it's the boogey monster so then it comes to life…but then how did Jack know to start executing the 'plans,' when I hadn't told him all of my 'dream'?"

"Well, based on the fact that you asked me to remove all tranquilizers from the infirmary, I thought I'd start there" Jack explained. "I do have basic deductive reasoning skills. That's what got me my job."

"Then, how did Daniel and Teal'c understand what to do? They didn't even know the pathogen had come. Why did you guys agree with what Jack ordered you to do?" Sam was slightly confused, but the truth was sorting its way out.

Jack continued with explanations, "based on deductive reasoning and from what I understand you're trying to say about the whole pathogen not being real thing, Daniel and Teal'c must've just thought I was under the influence and should follow my orders because I'm the boss, and they have hyperactive imaginations."

"Yeah, it wasn't until after Jack had left that we started thinking it through with meditation; we didn't feel any different, but having experienced multiple cases when not showing symptoms was a bad sign, we just went along with it." Then in a lower tone of voice, Daniel said one more thing, "plus we kinda wanted you guys to end up together, at least for a little while, before getting back to business. Fifth's experiment was the perfect excuse for you two to clear the sexual tension and get on with it." Jack and Sam gave him embarrassed looks at that, but he continued. "We know the NID is nosy and could create massive problems from this, but no one knows, and no one would even think of saying anything cause they respect Jack so much."

Sam having absorbed in as much information at the moment as she could, asked "Has it always been obvious, I mean, me and Jack?"

"Oh yeah," Daniel replied simultaneously with Teal'c's "indeed."

"Oh," was all Sam could say. "Well, then why didn't anyone warn us to not act like fools in love?"

"Because, the whole base routed for the two of you. You were the talk around the water coolers." Daniel smiled broadly. Telling them while seeing their reactions was funny.

"You've been gossiping about random interactions between a CO and his 21C?"

"Sam, it was so much more than that, and we could all see it, I'm surprised you were so blind for this long."

"Well, excuse me for not wasting my time to eavesdrop about the matchmaking around the base and actually being immersed in my job. Besides, I knew Jack and I had feelings for each other, we just knew we couldn't do anything about it. And even if _some things _happened off world, it was due to the fact that we might die…we were so used to hiding and burying our emotions."

"Well, you guys are more transparent than you seem to know."

"Thanks Daniel, we just found out." Sam and Jack said at the same time, and both gave him a look. Daniel merely smirked while Teal'c raised an eyebrow and smiled in amusement.

"So, how are we gonna unresign you?"

"Oh, that little thing. Funny story really, I didn't resign. I was just pulling your chain, I…"

"What!" Sam interrupted.

"Don't get angry, this was before I knew any of 'the pathogen isn't real' thing, I kinda said it so you would stop worrying about the regs and concentrate on us."

"Oooo, you're very sneaky. You just wanted to get into my pants." Sam gave him a mocking shocked incredulous look.

Jack returned this look with his infamous half-crooked smiles, "yeah, that and much more." Sam suppressed a smile as she always does when he said something incredibly perverse, but still funny in his own way.

But with that remark said, Daniel jumped to action, "ok, whoa guys, too much info, maybe we should leave you guys alone…." He slowly backed out while Teal'c walked out the door.

Sam liked the idea very much, but with one glance over at Jack, he had read her mind. "No, we should head back home."

Both knew nothing could happen, not yet. They waited for seven years; they could wait a little while longer. Jack knew as well as Sam that he would never risk their careers for selfish, if not unfulfilled, desires even if they both wanted a relationship. Friendship was all they needed at the moment. After all, love is friendship set on fire.


	6. Send Me A Song

A/n: I'm sorry if this isn't precisely how the promotion happened; I haven't seen the episodes yet. Major Season 8 and maybe 9 spoilers. Some reference to "100 Days," "Solitudes," and "Lost City part 2." (Disclaimer: I don't own stargate or anything related…).

* * *

It was dark when SG-1 embarked for the stargate.

"Sir, I meant everything I said earlier, I mean I wasn't infected by the 'contagion,' but I still meant it."

"Carter, I know you did. I meant it too."

And so that was the end of it. They couldn't go any further. A sad revelation, but vital to everything else's existence. Daniel reached the gate first and dialed in. Once the wormhole was established and IDC was recognized, they walked through.

On the walk to the stargate, Teal'c and Daniel had kept their distance between themselves and Sam and Jack. They may have unresolved issues to deal with, but nothing happened, just an exchange of understanding. There were always quick glances here and there, and brushing of arms and blushing, but that was the extent of 'resolving issues.' The hug in the cabin would tide them over for a while, but something was going to happen that could change all relationships. Before they went through the gate from P3X-561, Jack spoke: "Guys, this never happened. It wasn't a mission so there won't be a report. Nothing, nada, zip, zilch, understood?" They all nodded. "Wait, what about Walter?"

"He'll do as he's told; he won't say a word. Like you said, they love me too much."

"I never said anything of that sort, I said respect, not love. There is a difference."

They stepped through the gate and vanished.

A FEW WEEKS LATER…the red phone rang in General O'Neill's office. "Yes, Mr. President?"

"Yes, General O'Neill, how are you?"

"I'm fine sir, how are you? And what can I do to help you?"

"Oh, well, I'm fine. I'd like to promote you, sort of."

"Oh, sir, what do you mean?"

"Well, General Hammond was in charge of Homeworld Security as you know, and he retired recently, and I need a replacement; who better to do the job than you."

"Oh, sir, but who will run SGC?"

"Well, I'll give you a week to put things in order and assign your replacement. How about it son?"

"Well, sir, I don't believe I have any say in this matter"

"No sir you don't." They both chuckled slightly.

"That's what I thought. Thank you sir, I look forward to seeing you soon."

"Good bye and good luck."

"Goodbye." It clicked and then the dial tone rang into Jack's ear. He couldn't put the phone down and he couldn't believe what just happened. Jack was shocked, happy, angry, and sad at the same time. First of all, because he had no say in it whatsoever and it was just sprang on him; second of all, he hated the bureaucracy and being anywhere involved in politics; third of all, he would lose any chance of getting some action off world, being near the magnificent event horizon, and most importantly near Sam.

"Damn George. Why did you have to retire now! For crying out loud. Who's gonna replace me? How is the base going to react? How am I supposed to react? Happy and sad cause I'm leaving? Crap!" Thankfully, the door to his office was shut so no one could hear the screaming. He didn't know what to do, but he had to face the music some time, which in this case, meant his team. _How are they going to handle this; are they going to hate me or congratulate me? How will Sam feel? I hope she doesn't think I've abandoned her or worse. Maybe at least from Washington, and not in direct chain of command...this could finally be our break. _He thought while walking to Daniel's lab. When he got there, Teal'c and Sam were there as well, working on some translations on a doohickey. They finally noticed him after a few seconds.

"Oh hey sir." Sam said. "We were just helping Daniel with some translations, what do you need?"

"Um, for this, you all might want to sit down or something." No one really moved; they just found a place to steady themselves. Jack's hands were fidgeting in their respective pockets, which was a sure sign of nervousness. "I don't know how to break this to you, but General Hammond resigned."

"That's great Jack." Daniel said cheerily. "What's so bad about that?"

"Well, he was in charge of Homeworld Security and now he's retired…the President wants me to take his place." Jack surveyed his friends' reactions.

"Congratulations O'Neill; this is good news." Teal'c said with a slight smile. There was obvious hesitancy from each person. Daniel was next to speak up, "Well, that's great news Jack. Congrats, how do you feel?"

"Um, well, surprised. 'Life is like a box of chocolates; you never know what you're going to get,' surprised. Many mixed emotions. Coconut, cherry filled, nuts? Oh hell, I don't know how I'm suppose to feel." Jack spewed one of his random insane cracks that no one knew how to respond to, but Sam broke the silence. "That's great that you're getting promoted; when do you leave?"

"In a week." He said sullenly.

"Wow, that's short notice. Don't take this the wrong way, but who's going to replace you? Shouldn't the President know we need you more than ever now?" She said getting a little emotional, and started fidgeting around with her fingers looking seemingly very interested in the artifact she was holding. She had to keep herself from asking a million questions at once. She would do that later without the suspicious glares of her friends.

* * *

A FEW HOURS LATER…Sam sat in the commissary to eat some blue jell-o, which always soothed her soul. Even though blue was the color that helped people lose their appetites, it also meant loyalty. Come to think of it, there were many layers to the color blue. The loyalty the blue represented of Sam towards her jell-o, the Air Force, her team, and the world she fought for. It also reminded Sam of how hot Jack looked in his dress blues, and the sky that would never be the same to them again. She slowly and silently ate her blue jell-o, pondering these things. Jack walked over calmly and sat down across from her. This was their custom, which now may be one of their last chances to do so.

"Carter." He started.

"Sir." Sam replied. Even though it was the military way of things, there was a sentimental value to how they each said it to each other. During those last few days, those words were not taken for granted. "I just wanted to say that I truly am happy for you, even though I know you hate that kind of stuff. After all, it's still a promotion. I also wanted to say that I'm going to miss you a lot. It might be a little too sentimental, but it's the truth. I'm going to miss the late nights off world, the nights when you nearly have to drag me out of the base, and when you come by to mess around my lab and annoy me to no end; I'm really going to miss you." Sam said with a sad smile.

"You don't think I'm abandoning you guys or hate me for leaving?"

"No, absolutely not. You had no choice. Besides, I think you'll do great things in Washington. You can keep the stargate program running and keep morons like Kinsey from interfering. That's the most important thing. I realize I would be selfish to want you to stay, but just know that you'll always have a place in my heart, no matter what."

"Sam, that just really helped me know you're going to be ok. I mean, I know you're as reluctant as I am about this, but that was reassuring. I'll think of you everyday and maybe if I'm lucky, since we won't be in the same chain of command anymore, maybe we could try out a relationship for size." Jack said shyly.

"That would be great, sir." They ate in comfortable silence for a while.

* * *

On the last day before Jack officially had to leave, a ceremony was held at 0800 with a tiny party to celebrate afterwards. It was a sad goodbye for all, but joyful for appearances. Sam knew it would be a difficult change, and she would lock herself in her lab for a while; that was just her process. At least it wasn't like the other times when she faced not knowing where he was stranded on some planet or frozen by ancient technology. This would be different, but knowing he was always going to be safe was good enough for her. Unless, being the O'Neil way, to have survived alien attacks, but got careless and didn't look both ways before crossing, got run over by some car. (Knock on wood). The possibility of finally pursuing a relationship was also pending and remembering the times when they've shared 'moments' kept her going when she felt like she was about to die inside. Daniel and Teal'c, of course tried to help, but knew that they couldn't possibly imagine the same heartache of a woman's soul. They all shared a loss in one way or another, but Sam's was just so much more personal. But one thing, the boys surely didn't know was the message Sam had sent to Jack before he left. In haste, he didn't read it, but he would receive it hours later in his new office. He had just been given the tour and already had massive paper work to deal with. When he opened his email, there was the message from Sam:

_Dear Jack, (_He could almost hear her speaking).

_I know this won't be our last goodbye, but it's still hard to face. I haven't had the courage to say this, but I love you, always have and forever will. I wanted to hug you one last time, but couldn't bring myself to do it, cause if I did, I would never want to let go. I just wanted to say that and I hope you will be happy in Washington. We'll miss you. Daniel and Teal'c are already trying to cheer me up with blue jell-o. I started eating vanilla cake, kind of silly but in memory of your wacky yet brilliant ways. I can't find the words to finish this so I'll send you a song. Click on the URL; I hope you like it._

Jack clicked it and a song started to play. He listened carefully to the words:

Take the wave now, and know that you're free 

_Turn your back on the land; face the sea_

_Face the wind now so wild and so strong_

_When you think of me, wave to me, and send me a song_

_Don't look back when you reach the new shore_

_Don't forget what you're leaving me for_

_Don't forget when you're missing me so_

_Love must never hold, never hold tight, but let go_

_Oh, the nights will be long, when I'm not in your arms_

_But I'll be in this song that you sing to me across the sea_

_Somehow, someday_

_You will be far away, so far from me_

_And maybe one day, I will follow you in all you do_

_Till then, send me a song_

_When the sun sets the water on fire_

_When the wind swells, the sails will go higher_

_Let the call of the bird on the wind_

_Calm your sadness and loneliness and then start to sing to me_

_I will sing to you, if you promise to send me a song_

_I walk by the shore and I hear_

_Hear your song come so faint and so clear_

_And I catch it, a breath on the wind, and I smile and I sing you a song_

_I will send you a song…_

_I will sing you a sing, I will sing to you,_

_If you promise to send me a song…_

Goodbye for now Jack. Don't be a stranger; send me a song.

_Love,_

_Your Carter.

* * *

_

A/n: Well, this is the end my friends. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'm sorry it's a sad ending, but that's the reality of it. I must also say that I do not mean to undermine Walter Harriman, the chevron guy, he's very important, but when all is said and done, he follows orders…so sorry if it offended anyone. And one last thing, the song is called "Send Me A Song." It's very hard to find the actual lyrics to this song, so sorry if I had something wrong. You can find it on the Celtic Woman CD sung by Lisa Kelly. Thanks for reading, and have a nice day. Ps…if you have any questions, comments, or concerns, send me a message, lol. Laterz! 


	7. Epilogue

_Dear Sam,_

_The message you sent me was touching. Well, you know I'm not really a sentimental kinda guy, but I try, and don't laugh or cry, but here's the song that I send to you…_

_Laugh and cry_

_Live and die_

_Life is dream we are dreaming_

_Day by day I find my way_

_Look for the soul and the meaning_

_Then you look at me _

_And I always see what I have been searching for _

_I'm lost as can be, then you look at me_

_And I am not lost anymore_

_People run, sun to sun_

_Caught in their life's ever flowing_

_Once begun life goes till it's gone_

_We have to go where it's going_

_Then you look at me_

_And I always see what I have been searching for_

_I'm lost as can be, then you look at me_

_And I am not lost anymore_

_And so you see when you look at me_

_The reason you love like so_

_How lost have I been_

_Oh to find love again_

_And life just keeps on running_

_And life just keeps on running_

_You look at me and life comes from _

_You………_

_From you…_

If you didn't recognize the song, it's 'Then You Look At Me' by Celine Dion. Don't ask me how I found the song, but she's a great singer. That's all I wanted to say about how I felt the first time I saw you, and the millions of times after that. I hope you're doing ok. Say hi to my buddies Danny and T.

_With lots and lots of immeasurable love,_

_Jack O'Neill.

* * *

_

A/n: well, this is truly the end, but it's ended on an ambiguous note so that their love can carry on in any way you wish it to.:) I hope you've enjoyed this story…thanks for reading, and have a brilliant day! 


End file.
